A New Life
by Mz-Hyde17
Summary: When Hiroshi Sato secures a new contract for his company that involves lots of travel. Asami is forced to leave everything she knows and loves behind to go to Republic City Academy. Since the loss of her mother she has become quiet and withdrawn from the world only finding solace in her music and art. Until she meets a rowdy student who is far too loud and annoying for her tastes.


**Disclaimer**

Any characters from The Legend of Korra belong to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino the creators of the TV Series. Some additional characters of my own creation may be added.

 **Set in an Alternative Universe from the Legend of Korra**

 **Contains Mature Content**

 **Summery**

With Hiroshi Sato secures a new contract for his company that involves lots of travel. Asami is forced to leave everything she knows and loves behind to go to Republic City Academy. Since the loss of her mother she has become quiet and withdrawn from the world only finding solace in her music and art. Until she meets a rowdy student who is far too loud and annoying for her tastes. Who does this Korra girl think she is anyway?

 **Notes**

This story is set in a alternative universe where Korra is not the Avatar. It will follow Asami Sato and her relationship with Korra and she gets a grip on her new college life. Rated MA just in case and both characters are female.

Feel free to follow me on Tumblr mz-hyde17 to find out which stories have been updated. Chapter updates are posted every Sunday at 1pm UK time :) _

 **A New Life**

The blaring of her alarm pulled her from the warm embraces of sleep. Rolling over she fumbled for the button to turn her alarm off. After the noise had stopped she flopped back over onto her bed.

It's safe to say that Asami Sato was not a morning person.

When she kicked her legs into a star positions she heard a hiss. Suki, her maine coon was curled up at the foot of her bed and was sound asleep until she had been rudely kicked awake.

"Sorry Suki" she said while sitting up and scratching behind the cats ears. She was all black with beautiful green eyes almost the same shade as Asami's and her mothers. Her father had gotten her after her mother had passed. She of course called her new friend Yasuko or Suki for short after her mother.

"Well Suki" She said with a sigh as her cat started to purr under the attention she was getting "Its my first day at Republic City Academy…..Orientation day. We will finally be out this empty house"

She had already packed her things the night before and her father had insisted that he drive her and making sure everything went smoothly.

Originally her father had pick a high end university that would teach her all the skills she needed to take over the family business. Sato's Architecture, building and buying homes is what her father does. And he loves it but she doesnt. Sure it made them rich but she didn't care about that. She wanted passion and to do something she loved.

She didn't want to take over the family business. She wanted to start her own in inventing things and she already had a name picked out 'Future Industries'. She still hasn't figured out the rest but she wanted to invent new things and improve on cars and other stuff. She loved to tinker.

They had come to a compromise. She goes to a college of her choosing but she has to do a business class and an architecture class. Other then that she was free to choose her other classes. He hadn't been keen on her living there ether but she had made a compelling case about the money and time she would save, and that she would make friends….hopefully.

A soft knock on her door made her jump and almost fall out of bed.

"Asami" her father's voice was muffled by the door "Are you up? We will be leaving in an hour and you need to get ready"

"Yes dad, I'm getting ready now" She replied. She loved her father but he had thrown himself into his work when her mother died and she had to deal with the grief all alone. She had only been fifteen when it happened and it left a lot of problems for her to deal with three years later.

She suffered from bad anxiety and depression which made it hard to get out of bed some days but she did and she even suffered from nightmares of the incident, but As her mother use to say to her "who is going to build my future if I wont do it myself"

Her eyes stung with tears as she remembered her mother's voice and beautiful smile. She missed her so much.

Rubbing the unshed tears from her eyes she started to get ready. It was her first day and she would be damned if she was going to be late on her first day.

She had chosen a plain deep red dress with a thin leather black belt at the waist. Her favorite flat black leather boots and black leather biker jacket that her mother had bought her on her fourteenth birthday and of course her black leather satchel which was already filled with fresh supplies. He hair flowed over her right shoulder and she had a pair of diamond studs in both ears.

Of course Suki was all packed too. Her father had pulled a few strings and paid a bit extra on her behalf so that she could keep her best friend on grounds. The rest of her things should been arriving on campus just before she does.

She went through the rest of her routine on auto pilot. While thinking.

What would her roomate be like?

All she knew was that it was a girl called Opal Beifong and that they were about the same age.

Would she like the other students? Would she like her room? a million question circled her head.

Once she and Suki had finished getting ready she made her way to the kitchen.

The house chef had made a fried breakfast. To fill her up and get some meat on her bones she had said. She said her thanks and then left to sit out in the garden one last time.

Knowing her father he would sell her childhood home for a smaller place and hardly spend a second there. He was always travelling on work and never really had more than a couple of days in one place. He had however taken a week off to help settle her into her new life and make sure she had everything she needed. He also made sure she had the best of everything and almost had her in a private apartment but she had refused. She didn't want people to think she was a snob or that she was aunty social.

Once she had finished most of her breakfast she put Suki in her case and placed her safely in the back seat of her car. It had been a gift from her father on her eighteenth birthday. A mercedes benz e-class saloon in red. Brand new off the factory floor. I was nice and her father had insisted but she hadn't really used it much in the few months she had owned it.

Once Suki was settled she decided to make a good bye lap around the house. Saying goodbye to any staff and any rooms that reminded her of her mother. She made it back to the front door with tears in her eyes and a pain in her chest.

Her father was there waiting for her and she fell into his arms as the tears started flowing. He never said anything just held her and rubbed her back. She was going to miss this place and him when he left this afternoon.

He led her gently to the passenger side of the car and made sure was alright.

"Your mother would be proud" he said smiling softly and holding her face in his hands "I know I am, I love you Asami" she could see unshed tears in his eyes too.

She could only manage a soft sad smile as she thought of how everything would have been different if her mother had been around and the word her father had said. He was a man of little emotion and rarely shared how he felt.

He had started to dig in his pocket for something. When he found it he made a triumphant sound. And held his hand up.

Dangling from his hand was her mother's pendant. It was a red ruby in the shape of a heart with a ring of smaller diamonds around it and hanging from a thin silver chain.

"Your mother, She would want you to have this" He had to swallow around a lump before he could continue "I got it back off the investigation"

She smiled and practically jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Th…..Thank you, Dad" she sobbed. Her mother death was still a fresh wound.

Once she had stopped crying her father attached the pendant around her neck.

"You look beautiful, Just like your mother" He smiled weakly. She knew that her similarity with her mother hurt him in more ways than he would ever admit but the fact that he was trying was enough "Now come on we don't want to be late on your first day and it's a long drive"

The only response she could manage was a nod and a smile as they both got in the car and set off.

This was it she was starting her new life in republic city.

 **Notes:** Hey. I hope you like it :) Please leave a review.


End file.
